onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Anti-Spoilers Actions
Lately, we've been getting plenty of spoilers, where people are posting information about chapters that have yet to actually appear (such as Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi before Chapter 552 came out). We should put a warning in the Main Page stating "No Spoilers" until the Chapter is officially out. Also, we should make it that if anyone dare to break this rule, their user account would be temporarily banned/disabled until the actual Chapter comes out. Please think about this rule and post any thoughts about it in my user page. Yatanogarasu 20:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Just to be sure what types of spoilers I am trying to say, another example here is: Someone keeps posting that Marco possesses some Devil Fruit abilities that produces/becomes blue flames, and Jozu can turn his body into diamonds. These are possibly information about Chapter 553, which has yet to officially come out. Yatanogarasu 20:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :okay guys for us to have a peace in mind i have created a new wikia which is "One Piece spoiler wikia" here we could add spoilers and forums about spoilers so that no one could end up putting spoiler here in the main wikia every week spoilers will be cleaned up and we could put another spoiler here. here is the address:http://onepiecespoiler.wikia.com/wiki/One_piece_spoilers_Wiki Rainelz... :Yeah, some people would just ignore this address and still post spoilers on this site. We should think about the rule I suggested. Yatanogarasu 22:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm goign to rework the links template we have on a few sites, its time to open it up even more. ::As for spoiler rules, I've been calling for answer to this for weeks and my pleas have gone unheard. We're wasting time reverting spoilers. Last week there was part of the spoiler a note the two admirals had stopped one of two incoming waves and the other killed 50k marines. Correct me if I'm wrong but THAT never happened (and had I time I'd add it to Mythbusters under fake spoilers but I'm getting ready to go out now). Spoilers aren't always correct, we should not jump on the bandwagon every time they get released and those that do should be warned. One-Winged Hawk 07:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Considering the size of what is happening currently in the manga, its expected that these things would happen. :::Banning people, especially anon ips, for simply writing in spoilers is a bad idea as some of these people may not know the rules of the site. :::Blocking pages simply to stop spoilers is also a bad idea as there maybe editors who want to correct or add something that isn't in the spoilers. :::The best we can do is hold up the fort the best as we can until the storm is over. We just have hold tight as we hold tight on correcting stuff like vandalism.Mugiwara Franky 07:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :The spoiler wikia Rainelz is kinda of a good attempt to help this wikia I guess, however I'm not sure if it would survive in the long run. Considering that the only content that would be in it is content that will sooner or later be released, its only gonna have a few to no pages.Mugiwara Franky 07:20, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :okay last try to stop spoiler we could make this site editable for members only and for those who put spoilers would be ban even their accounts.{sorry for my english}Rainelz 10:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::Topic fmoved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 09:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC)